


Будущее невоплощенное

by Taisin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: "Жертвенное" окончание. Зевран пришел попрощаться





	Будущее невоплощенное

Мы не успели. Ни демона не успели — за почти год.

Все думали о будущем.

Когда война закончится, когда победителям все простят.

Даже брак эльфа и знатнейшей леди. Закроют глаза.

Несмотря на войну и почти конец света — ты хотела чтобы все было правильно. Чтобы — новое, или хотя бы без дырок платье, церковь, и чистая постель. Почти как хотели для тебя родители.

Хотя их от такого зятя наверняка хватил бы удар.

А я — идиот. Поверил — что оно может быть, это будущее. У тебя были такие яркие мечты. Затягивающие.

В них было столько прошлой тебя, той девчонки, которой не нужно было командовать армиями, росшей в любящей семье.

Жаль было разочаровывать. Не хотелось. Я давно — я никогда — не видел никого настолько искренне чистого. Не наивного, в тебе было мало именно наивности. Но тебе было утешением предвкушать, что вот — война закончится, и будет сказка — пусть маленькая, пусть на одну ночь, но будет, а дальше будет радость.

Ты меня чуть с ума не свела за этот год, ты знаешь? Как я тебя хотел! Я тебе никогда не говорил, насколько сильно я тебя хотел. Боялся напугать. Кретин. Может быть… может быть тогда ты бы решила иначе.

Хотя, зная тебя — нет, ты же всегда все делала правильно. А правильность подобных действий не меняется от того, переспали друг с другом два идиота или не успели.

Сказали друг другу, что любят, словами — или не успели.

Ты даже уши не успела проколоть, так и носила мою сережку на цепочке на груди.

Мы ничего, ничего не успели.

Ничего.

—  Зев, там все готово, они уже идут за телом.

—  Да, Лел. Я ухожу.

Только верну тебе мой подарок. Эти чистоплюи не имели права ее снимать.

Вот так.

Пусть сгорит.


End file.
